Halfway House
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: Dean, Seth, and Roman have all been in a juvenile ward and they're all finally getting out and are being placed in a halfway house so they an be monitored of their progress with integrating back into society. But can they really put up with each other and each other's problems? WARNINGS: Drug Abuse, Self-Harm, Depression, DID/MPD, Fighting, Swearing, Domestic Violence, Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Three years Dean had been in that juvenile ward. three years he'd been there for his drug abuse. And now they were putting him in a halfway house with two other people. And Dean was hoping to any God that would listen to give him a couple of people that were drug addicts just like him. However, he was greatly mistaken by his hopes of what he got as his new housemates. Once he was let in the house, he found that it was two men and that they weren't addicts. One had dissociative personality disorder and one was a self-harm patient. Great! He had to watch after one insane guy and one suicidal one. Just perfect! What could be worse? He was starting to wish that he'd overdosed four years prior to that very moment when he saw the perky look on the short one's face. He was worse than a fucking cheerleader! Would it kill him to stop smiling? Because, dammit, it was so fucking annoying! Dean gave a disgusted noise at the two-tone young man and went upstairs to his room and slammed and locked the door, falling backward on the bed. His life couldn't get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth stood frozen in shock that his new housemate had just made that sound. The same one his parents made when they saw every new scar on his arm.

_'Ugh, you really do belong in here. Don't you, Seth?' _His mother, Abigail, would sneer every time she saw the scars.

"Did he really just do that to you?" The older man, Roman, asked. Seth nodded, dropping to his knees then he sat on the carpet, legs next to his body as he felt tears run down his face.

"That's what my mom used to say to me." Seth whispered. Roman felt his personalities shift until Roman was gone and Randy had came out. Randall was dangerous, lethal even. And he was strong, and dead set once he was angered by someone. If someone made him angry, he would hunt them down and seek vengeance, whether it was for himself, Roman, or a friend like Seth was.

"That bastard! He's gonna be dead and I'm gonna be the one who killed him!" Randy growled, but Seth grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from hurting Dean. He knew Dean hadn't meant to hurt him and he wanted to give him another chance to make things right. But then Roman flung him backwards into the couch and Seth couldn't even react before he hit the wall with a crack as his head slammed against it. Roman suddenly froze, the personalities shifting back until Roman was back and he looked to where Seth was laying against the wall, unconscious.

"Oh, God!" Roman whispered. He rushed to Seth and pulled his friend into his arms, Seth had no blood on him, that was good. He would be okay then. But that didn't make Roman less scared that he would lose him, Seth was smaller and littler than him and Randall had just thrown him full force against a wall when the younger man wasn't ready for it. He was definitely hurt. "Seth? Wake up, please wake up, buddy. Come on. Open your eyes, make a noise, do something to let me know that you're okay." Roman pleaded, putting his hand to Seth's face.

"Roman." Seth whispered. Roman could have started crying in relief that Seth was okay, that he knew his touch already. But that only meant that he was growing too close to him too fast and Roman couldn't let himself hurt Seth again, not when he and Seth were seemingly on their own with Dean so obviously ignoring them. Roman easily picked Seth up in a bridal carry, the two-tone limp against him as he got up and carried Seth upstairs to the younger man's room. He layed Seth down on his bed and Seth gave a groan, reaching his hand out, searching for Roman's own once their contact had ended. Roman gently got him under the blankets and took his searching hand with his own, the other coming to gently rest on his friend's forehead.

"Please, wake up, Seth." Roman pleaded. But Seth's eyes remained closed and his face peaceful. He was sleeping, hopefully. Roman removed his hand from Seth's forehead so he could fold it and put it under his own head, propping his head up so he could watch Seth sleep. The two-tone was surprisingly silent when he slept, making Roman quit his own breathing for a moment just to hear the faint little intake and output of air. Seth was beautiful like this, Roman realized. He felt himself getting lullabied to sleep by Seth's breathing as he focused on it and he let sleep carry him off to follow after Seth into dreams of each other.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN: Flashbacks Are Italicized.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>PS. Roman's Alternate Personality Is Named Randy Simply Because I Like That Name, Not Because Of Randy Orton. I Do Not Give A Shit About Randall Keith Orton And, No, He Is Not In This Story. Don't Get Your Hopes Up To Soon.<strong>_

_**PPS. Dean's A Dick In This Chapter.**_

_**PPPs. No, Seth Is NOT Dead, I Can't Kill Off A Main Character In The First Two Chapters! What Kind Of Monster Would Do That To Such A Poor, Defenseless Little Sethie!?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This Chapter Might Make You Hungry For Breakfast Sorry.**

* * *

><p>When Roman woke up, he gave a smile when he saw that Seth was still sleeping soundly under his protective arm, the hand of which still holding delicately, yet firmly, to the hand Seth had been searching for his with the night before. The door was closed, but Roman couldn't remember closing it. He hadn't closed it and Seth had obviously not moved from his arm being on top of him. Maybe Dean had. Roman looked around the room, finding Dean sitting in a chair in the far corner.<p>

"What do you want from him?" Roman asked, growling. Randy threatening to come out, but Randy was restraining himself. He didn't want to hurt his 'brother's' friend again. He had learned the previous night that Seth was never to be hurt again so long as he and Roman lived.

"Well, I came to say that I made breakfast, but it looks like you two were busy." Dean said.

"What!? No way would I do that to him! He got hurt!" Roman hissed, Seth giving a groan against his shoulder and nuzzling closer to him.

"Just wake him up and come get breakfast." Dean said, leaving.

"Sethie, wake up." Roman asked. Seth's eyes fluttered up to meet his and Roman smiled and ruffled Seth's hair. "Finally! Good morning, Sleepyhead. Breakfast time, kiddo." Roman said. Seth's eyes became even more fine tuned upon hearing the word breakfast. He was SO hungry. Roman smirked and pulled him up from the bed, Seth following him to the kitchen where Dean had three plates set out for each of them.

"I don't know what you guys like for breakfast, so we're definitely gonna have leftovers for a while." Dean said.

"Why are you doing this?" Roman asked.

"Because I wanna eat too?" Dean said questioningly.

"Is that entirely why?" Roman asked.

"I wanted to make it up to the kid, okay? I felt bad, it's not a crime to have emotions." Dean snapped.

"It's okay, Dean. I've already forgiven you." Seth said, smiling as he hugged the elder teen from his seat.

"If you've already forgiven me, then why not tell me?" Dean asked as he put a plate full of sausages and another of bacon down on the table.

"Because I thought it could wait until you weren't so angry." Seth said.

"I wasn't angry. I was just...annoyed. I was having a bad day." Dean said, laying a plate stacked with pancakes in the middle of the table and another of waffles. Then nhe set down the toppings and sides. Roman had went straight for the meat, and Dean was sticking to his waffles, but Seth sat picking at his berry covered waffles until someone looked art him. Then he ate with a look of pure happiness in his eyes. But it was fake, of course it was. It always was. And then he'd throw up again. It was a routine he'd grown accustomed to. He would pick, then eat, then puke, and then he'd repeat the process every time he was told to eat properly. But he felt this time was different, he felt colder this time and he felt like he was dying of hunger. And he wanted to tell, but he didn't, his mouth wouldn't spit out the words. Just kept filling itself with what was on his plate before he left 'to use the bathroom.' But Seth knew what he was doing, his routine. And even though he tried to fight it, just for what little life was left inside him, he didn't have the strength to fight back from the predetermined evil cast upon him. He felt his own fingers force up his bile and leaned over the bowl, puking up everything in his stomach. He felt dizzy and weak this time, and his vision was blurry as he got to his feet and slowly unlocked the bathroom door, stepping not halfway back to the kitchen/dining room before he felt the darkness take him down onto the floor, made him fall, stealing him from his friends. He was crying and that Dean and Roman could hear him and were running to get to him. But the world had already slowed to a stop and everything went black as Dean touched his face, trying to help. But they were too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: Ooh, Cliffhanger! *Smiles Evilly***_


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt ice cold skin against his own and flinched back, not believing it could be the same little boy who just hugged him or smiled at him, this thing couldn't be Seth. And, if it was, Seth was being killed by an internal darkness that Dean couldn't even imagine. Dean unzipped Seth's jacket and both older teens were shocked at the tiny skeletal body laying frail and weak against the floor on which it fell. Seth was anorexic. But some hope shone for the little boy, Dean saw as he looked at the caving stomach to see a tiny swell on his lower abdomen. "Rome, he...he's pregnant." Dean whispered. Roman didn't dare touch him, scared he would kill the poor fragile creature that was their Seth, their poor little Seth.

"Seth, please wake up." Roman whispered, a shaking hand slowly daring to take a scrawny little one into it, but not daring to close his fingers around it in fear of making it turn to dust. Seth's eyes opened to reveal hollow brown orbs filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered.

"Don't be sorry. It's not you. This wasn't you, Seth." Dean assured him.

"It's c-cold." Seth whispered, shivering as he felt Dean close his jacket and take him into his arms, Dean holding him flush against him as Seth continued to shiver, hut it was less so that before as Dean shared his body heat with him. Roman left to call the juvenile ward to see what to do.

"I tried not to." Seth whispered.

"It's fine. It's gonna be okay, Seth." Dean whispered back.

"It'll never go away." Seth whispered, tears running down his face.

"Yes, it will. I'll make it go away." Dean whispered, holding Seth's head to his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman came back in.

"They're coming to get him. They said something about putting a tube back in." Roman said. Seth gave a smile. The tube he had had in the juvenile ward had made him stable enough that he was normal. He would finally be able to be himself again once they put it back in. Even though he was disappointed that he couldn't go without it for more than a week, he was thrilled in the anticipation of having it back. Unlike Seth, Dean was nervous. What would the tube do to Seth's baby? Or to Seth for that matter? What was the tube for and what did it do? How would Seth react? Roman still couldn't bring himself to touch Seth. The brunette looked so fragile. But Seth starting to smile gave Roman the courage to take Seth's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later, Roman and Dean sat impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital level of the juvenile ward, waiting for news on Seth. A doctor came out of the double doors to the medical bay.

"Are you two here for Seth Rollins?" The doctor, Dr. Bryan asked.

"Yes." Roman said.

"You can go back and see him if you'd like, he's awake now." Dr. Bryan said. Dean and Roman went back into the bay and to Seth's room, hand in hand from fear of what state they'd see Seth in. But they rounded the corner to Seth's room despite any of their fears. Seth gave a weak smile at his friend as they came into his room.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Roman whispered, taking Seth's hand. Seth smiled softly at Roman.

"I'm gonna be okay. I'm stable and my tube is in the right place. I can't throw up anymore. I'm gonna get better." Seth said, smiling at Roman. Roman smiled at him. Seth then turned to Dean and reacjed out for him.

"Dean, aren't you happy?" Seth asked, a soft frown coming to his face.

"Seth, you have a tube up your nose and you're fine with it?" Dean asked.

"As uncomfortable as it is, Dean, I need this tube to keep me from dying. It's keeping me alive, Dean." Seth said, taking Dean's hand.

"When I heard about a tube, I thought it would be your stomach, not...this!" Dean said, ripping his hand from Seth's and threw Seth's hand away, making it his the bars on his bed. Seth gave a cry of pain, alerting Dean to what he'd done.


	7. Chapter 7

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Bryan finished securing his brace and took out the saline needle as he disconnected feeding tube's lines to the empty food bag. Seth was released at 65 pounds total after he was given an ultrasound of the baby, his first ultrasound, an ultrasound that stated that he was 16 weeks pregnant. 16 weeks pregnant and tubed. But he went home holding Roman's hand with Dean helping him stand as they took him home. Roman layed Seth down on Roman's own bed when he and Dean got Seth home. Seth smiled and reached out for Dean, the blonde immediately taking the brunette's braced hand as the young man fell asleep on Roman's bed with Roman holding him and Dean laying next to him.

"You'd better make this up to him, Dean." Roman said.

"I will, I won't forgive myself if I don't." Dean said.


	8. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
